String baskets in basket stands of the above mentioned type are commonly used for domestic appliances, in shops, offices, stores and many other places, and they are generally placed free-standing or with one side part or rear part thereof in contact with a wall. Such strings baskets mounted in stands are also often used as fittings in wardrobes to form deposit spaces for an entire wall area, or as a fitting for a cupboard having swing-doors or sliding-doors.
When basket stands of the above mentioned type are placed free-standing, i.e. without any anchoring in a wall or in the floor, they are sometimes considered too easily side-displacable, and in such cases it can often be desirable to interconnect several basket stands in a successive row thereby improving the total stability of the system. In some cases it is, however, preferred that there is a certain space between the basket stands of a system, for instance for making it possible to hang coats, dresses and suits etc; in other cases it may be desired to have a higher space available than a basket stand can give, and in such cases it may also be preferred to provide only one shelf or a couple of shelves between two adjacent basket stands. Sometimes the available standard widths of basket stands are not sufficient for filling up the space from wall to wall in a storing space, whereby there will be a waste space having a width of only some few decimeters.